<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the End of the World by fredbassett</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090604">Beyond the End of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett'>fredbassett</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:30:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some partings are forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beyond the End of the World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fair wind bore the white ship out into the open sea.</p><p>As Elven mariners busied themselves with the sails, Gandalf settled Shadowfax with sweet-smelling hay and then returned to the deck.</p><p>Elrond stood alone, tall and unbowed, looking back, his tears falling unchecked and unheeded.</p><p>“She gave her heart freely and their love is deep,” Gandalf said. “Take comfort from that, my friend, and do not carry sorrow with you into the West. Remember her when the stars shine in the night sky, for she was the brightest of them all.”</p><p>And Elrond smiled even as his tears fell.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>